Kasai Shigaraki
'Kasai Shigaraki '(''火災 信楽) ''is a dangerous and unstable individual, never cut out for hero work Appearance Kasai is very tall for his age, towering above most of his peers (except for James Hatorii, one of the only people taller than him), he looks remarkably like his father, which causes many people to become confused. He has medium length silver hair, and thin eyes that slant inwards slightly. He is quite thin, and has a few scars on his body, his lips are fairly dry and cracked, and he has wrinkled skin around his eyes. He almost never smiles, and always looks fairly skeptical of... something His casual outfit consists of a black hoodie with a bloody rib cage patters, jeans and an artists glove on his left hand Personality Kasai is a withdrawn and generally not very nice individual. He hates people, and does anything he can to avoid them, typically killing people who are too pushy. He enjoys toying with people, decaying parts of them, then halting the decay by mutilating the body part, killing them slowly. In many instances he kills because he's bored. If he finds someone he actually likes, or even loves, he will kill to keep them safe, effectively making him a yandere. Synopsis History Kasai was originally going to become a hero, he even enrolled in the UA hero course, making it in with flying colours, just as the school year was about to start, he snapped, killing a small family in one fell swoop. He was found out, and is currently on the run, no friends, no one to help him other than Mai, the only person who cares about him Events Before the Story He was abused by his father, Tomura Shigaraki, until he was 5, when his quirk manifested, Tomura began to train him instead. Kasai ran away from home when he was sixteen, and went to live at UA. He eventually ran away from there too, his mental state deteriorating rapidly. He went back home, and killed Tomura, taking one of his hands as a trophy, he now wears that hand as a source of comfort. Abilities '''Overall Abilities: '''Kasai is fairly well rounded due to his training, he's smart, and can run a team. He's quite good at manipulating people into doing what he wants, and good at befriending people for his own ends * '''Heritage: '''His heritage gives him the edge over many other villains, due to his appearance and physical ability * '''Enhanced Strength: '''Kasai seems to be stronger than his build suggests, being able to easily restrain opponents with minimal effort * '''Enhanced Durability: '''In short, he can take a beating. He has taken many hits from strength enhancing quirks with little to no damage, and be able to tank many peoples quirks in order to effectively use his own * '''Enhanced Speed and Reaction Time: '''Kasai has demonstrated speed rivalling with speed enhancing quirks, being able to very quickly close gaps between him and his opponent, allowing him to, once again, effectively use his decay. His high reaction time allows him to avoid the attacks he can't simply tank, and allows him to track his opponents letting him effectively formulate strategies '''Keen intellect: '''Kasai has demonstrated a sharp mind, along with a sharp body. He is able to develop strategies with preparation or on the fly, he is able to lead a team with ease, and he can manipulate people for his own ends. He was able to hide his insanity from the entirety of UA for a very long time Quirk '''Decay: '''Kasai's Quirk allows him to disintegrate whatever he touches with all five fingers. It will take effect whether the target is organic or not. The disintegration spreads quickly and will spread through the victims whole body if they don't amputate the decaying body part. His Quirk can even spread beyond what he's touching, allowing him to disintegrate large groups of enemies instantly. His quirk also works when using less than five fingers, but the power and speed of the decay is slowed considerably Equipment '''Disembodied Hands: '''Kasai carries three disembodied hands around with him, one of them is Tomuras (his dad), the other two are one from his grandmother (Tomuras mother), and his grandfather (Tomuras father). He appears to use this in a similar way to Tomura, to calm himself down. He is very careful with these hands, only handling them with his artists glove on '''Artists Glove: '''Kasai wears an artists glove, in order to stop his quirk from activating. The glove Covers his left pinky finger and ring finger, and wraps around his palm to hold it on